the battle of love
by kagome6
Summary: kagome gets kidnapped and its up to inuyasha to save her


"I can't believe what I'm seeing," yelled Akane catching him holding Shampoo, for the fifth time that night. Akane was a normal girl whose dad had arranged a marriage for her and Ranma. Unfortunately, she had gotten the wrong idea, for Ranma was simple trying to keep Shampoo away from him. Shampoo was a Chinese Amazon woman, who had fallen in love with Ranma because of a law. Ranma had beaten Shampoo in a martial arts battle and therefore she had to marry him. "Akane, its not what you think," Ranma yelled after her as she left the room. Ranma was a boy who loved martial arts and was unfortunately training with his dad at a cursed spring. He had been pushed off a pole while he was training with his dad and had landed into one of the springs, which was called the cursed spring of drowned girl. Sadly enough he would turn into a girl whenever cold water was poured on him. He could change back to a boy by pouring hot water on him. He pushed Shampoo away and ran after Akane. Not knowing where to look Ranma had accidentally checked the bathroom and found Akane taking a bath. ~~&&&~~ "Sango please make sure Inuyasha doesn't look while I take a bath," said Kagome quietly, "if he does let me know and I'll sit him a couple of times." Kagome was an ordinary girl who had slipped into a well that was owned by her grandfather, who believed in Buddhism. Sadly enough, when she said the word sit to Sango, a demon slayer, Inuyasha's necklace reacted, and Inuyasha came tumbling down. However, Kagome wasn't finished taking a bath. Sango turned the other way and waited for Kagome to say sit. ~~&&&~~ "PERVERT!!!!" screamed both Akane and Kagome. ~~&&&~~ Akane quickly got dressed and came out of the bathroom holding a stick ready to hit Ranma. "Ranma where are you? Come on Ranma, I promise I won't." said Akane in the sweetest voice she could ever make. Unfortunately, Ranma had fallen for the trap and came out of the closet. She held the stick high and began to whack him with it. ~~&&&~~ Kagome finished taking a bath and got into a very elegant dress her mom made for her to show Inuyasha, she had no choice. (Her mom thought it was cute the way Inuyasha and Kagome bickered; she believed that Inuyasha was the perfect match for Kagome.) Kagome got her voice ready and prepare to say the word; the only problem was Inuyasha had disappeared. "Ow, you said you wouldn't hurt me," cried Ranma touching his bump. "Wrong, I said, 'Come on Ranma, I promise I won't' and then I stopped. Besides you deserve it," yelled Akane marching away carrying the stick on her left shoulder. Akane went back to her room and decided to try on some of her favorite, but never worn, dresses. "Sit, sit, sit!!!" yelled Kagome once she found him laying on a tree, "that was for acting like a pervert!" "But Kagome you said." replied Inuyasha trying to argue back, " and my necklace reac." "You deserve it," remarked Sango as she hit him with her boomerang. "But Sango you were there," whispered Inuyasha, not wanting to get hurt. "Kagome?" said a voice from behind, " is that you?" Kagome turned around and found Kouga staring at her in the same stunning dress her mom made for her. "Akane, you have a guest," said Kusumi offering him a glass of tea. Akane, raced to the door, expecting a friend, but was soon put down. "What are you doing here?" asked both Akane and Kagome, shocked and embarrassed from what they were wearing.  
  
Kagome was wearing red eye shadow, red lipstick, a half shirt and dress that were both red, and a charm bracelet her grandpa had given her. Her half shirt was dark red on the outside and light red on the inside but her dress was extra long and had gone all the way down to the ground like a wedding dress, and had dark red on the outside and light red on the inside. Akane was wearing light blue eye shadow, dark blue lipstick, four clips (two on each side) that were dark and light blue, and her outfit was also a half shirt and dress. The shirt was a tank top and had arrows going up, but the dress was going diagonal from left (which was the highest) to right (which was the lowest). The color was going from light to dark blue, and she had on a pearl necklace that was given to her from her mother. "Kagome, you look beautiful," said Kouga blushing, while he took out a beautiful bouquet of roses to match her dress. Kagome was shocked and happy at the same time, but her first thought was, I wish Inuyasha could do that. "Akane you look great, marry me," said Kuno just starring at Akane's dress, he handed Akane a beautiful pearl bracelet to match her necklace. Akane took the mop beside the door and hit Kuno over and over until he went flying over her roof. Akane cleaned her hands and wondered if Ranma would ever say the words, Akane you look great, in front of her. Although, she soon forgot about it when she anciently bumped into Ranma "Will you watch were your going tomboy," yelled Ranma, as he tried to hit her. Akane quickly dodged it and suddenly ran to her room crying, for the first time in her life. Ranma ran after her, but was quite puzzled. He ran until he was outside her room. "Th..Thank you..Kouga," whispered Kagome as she took the bouquet of flowers, "what's this for?" Inuyasha was on a tree eavesdropping on every word Kouga and Kagome said. He was quite interested in why Kouga had given Kagome flowers. "Kagome... will you marry me?" he asked in a whisper. Kagome dropped the flowers and fainted. Inuyasha rushed down to catch her but was sadly knocked to the ground by Kouga. "Just what do you think your doing?!" screamed Inuyasha, as he grabbed Kagome out of his hands, "Look what you did to Kagome." He laid Kagome down and prepared for a battle. "You think I'm going to lose to you," laughed Kouga, "your just a half breed." He grabbed Kagome and ran. Inuyasha was about to run after her but had heard a voice that was very familiar. "Akane, what's wrong, your ok right?" asked Ranma a little worried. He didn't want to get hurt by going to her room with out permission so he asked, "Uh.. Akane can I come in?" He waited outside her door until Kusumi announced that a guest was waiting for Ranma. Ranma had no choice but to go see whom it was. "Hi Ranma, do you remember?" asked a shy girl in an outfit just like Ranma's. (Except it was in blue.) Ranma stood there speechless. "Kitsune, is that really you?" asked Inuyasha bewildered. He raced over, and hugged her. "It's been a long time, huh?" Kitsune asked. She was wearing the exact outfit that Inuyasha was wearing but the color was blue. "I'm coming out, Ranm.." Akane froze as she opened the door, there before her eye's was Ranma and a girl holding each other arm and arm. "Oh. Akane you came out of your room. This is my best friend Naru, I knew her ever since I was a baby," laughed Ranma full of joy. Akane, still speechless, wondered why Ranma hadn't been embarrassed like he would always when he was caught with a girl. "Kouga, where am I?" asked Kagome, rubbing her eyes. She looked around her and found herself in a cave. " 


End file.
